Train's greatest dream
by 14AmyChan
Summary: He knows its a dream, but he still can't help himself...


_**14AmyChan-I don't own Black Cat**_

"I've made my choice" Train said as Sven drove. It was all over. Creed had been left to live in the world as a human and Train had already decided not to dwell on it. What's done is done, and it's no use crying over it. Train made himself comfortable.

"Even after all of that deep talking he falls asleep…" Sven muttered as Eve shut her book. She looked up in time to see a mist hang over Train for a second. _What was that…?_

…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/

Train was not on the familiar rooftops of his dreams; he was in a ballroom, wearing a suit. Train loosened the tie so he could breathe. Ties were restricting.

He stared at this new location and noticed a familiar figure walking towards him in a not-too-familiar outfit.

Saya Minatsuki walked towards Train in a beautiful red dress. It had spaghetti straps and stopped just above the knees. The dress seemed to shimmer, but in Train's eyes, it wasn't nearly as beautiful as the one wearing it.

Without knowing what he was doing, Train offered his arm and bowed slightly. "Would you care to dance?" he asked Saya.

"Yeah, I'd love to…" Saya said as a song started to play. They started off slow dancing.

**Makin' my way downtown  
Walkin' fast  
Faces passed  
And I'm homebound**

Train twirled Saya gently and Saya went along. Both were smiling, just happy to be with one another once more. _This is perfect…_ Train thought.

**Staring blankly ahead  
Just makin' my way  
Makin' my way  
Through the crowd**

Train pulled Saya in close as they started to slow-dance to the rising beat.

**And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder**

**If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by?  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could just  
See you  
Tonight**

Train and Saya started to laugh as they danced faster and faster. There were more twirls and spins.

**It's always times like these  
When I think of you  
And I wonder  
If you ever  
Think of me**

'**Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong  
Living in your  
Precious memories**

Saya looked at Train to see a genuine smile. She felt glad and smiled even bigger. He had learned to smile from the heart. The two danced and danced with twirls and spins.

'**Cause I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder…**

**If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by?  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could just  
See you  
Tonight**

**And I, I  
Don't want to let you know  
I, I  
Drown in your memory  
I, I  
Don't want to let this go  
I, I  
Don't...**

As the song slowed down, Saya laid her head on Train's chest, and Train rested his chin on Saya's head in turn. It was a perfect fit as they swayed to the rest of the song.

**Makin' my way downtown  
Walkin' fast  
Faces passed  
And I'm home bound**

**Starin' blankly ahead  
Just makin' my way  
Makin' my way  
Through the crowd**

**And I still need you  
And I still miss you  
And now I wonder…**

**If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass us by?  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could just  
see you…**

**If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by?  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could just  
See you…  
If I could just  
Hold you…  
Tonight.**

Saya and Train stopped dancing when the song ended, but they did not let go. Saya moved her head to look at Train's soft amber eyes. "You know this is all a dream, right?"

"I know" Train said before continuing. "But that won't spoil it for me. It's really too bad." Train looked down to see Saya curious. He grinned. "It really is, because I think the Black Cat fell in love."

Saya chuckled. "Too bad, I'm already taken…" Train's smile started to slip away before she could continue. "I'm taken by Train Heartnet." Saya finished as Train's smile returned. Saya kissed his cheek to wake him up.

The last thing he heard her say before he woke up was "I'm glad I got this chance, I'm glad I watched over you, but now I have to go. You should too…"

…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/

Train awoke in the car on a bumpy road. He had hit his head on the top of the car and that's what had woken him up. "YOW!" Train yelped, dream still fresh in his brain. Saya's words resounded in his head. She had been watching him? That was so…

Eve giggled from behind Train. It was rare for her to giggle like an actual teenager! To be honest, she sounded almost like…*shiver*…Kyoko!

"What's so funny?" Train felt grumpy. He didn't care how rare it was that the Princess had giggled, even like that! That had been a good dream. Even if Saya's spirit wasn't around anymore, he could always remember her in that beautiful dress.

"Train really is a romantic…" Eve muttered as her hair fluttered around. Train tried to understand what the Princess was going on about now. _Ah well, _Train thought as he went back to sleep. _It must be just another phrase…_

Eve laughed as Train drifted off. Sven glanced in the back curiously. "What were you doing with your hair just now, Eve?"

Eve looked out of the window smiling devishly. "I watched the final dance between Train and Saya. Saya was very beautiful."

Sven turned his eye back to the road. He knew that Eve's powers had been maturing, but he never thought she would _read people's dreams!_ He made a mental note not to fall asleep around Eve anymore. _It's too dangerous!_

Meanwhile, Eve had thoughts of her own, _When I get back to my computer, I know what my next story is gonna be on!_


End file.
